Voyages of the USS Tigershark 03
CHAPTER 03: YOU ARE LARO CHAPTER 02: Home <<<<<< >>>>>>> CHAPTER 04: Crusted Complications The Dai Nest so I learned a week later, was a huge space station in an otherwise empty star system. It was deep in Union space. The star had been named Dai-Core. The station was made of several Gigamon stations, interconnected with girder-like structures that acted as docks and mooring arms for Dai ships and the humongous Dai Mothers. The system and the station were busy. From my visually unaided vista, a simple viewport I counted eleven Dai Mothers, I was sure there were many more outside the small section of space I could see. Har-Hi and I had spent the time talking and sparring in the ships small cargo hold, that doubled as a gym. My Dai friend came in."We are not docking at the nest, but going to be received in the Kithir-Hi hangar of the Exer-Hi." "I know you long enough my friend to know that this is more than just a casual talk request. I did not and will not ask anything you don't want to tell me, but I get the feeling that even this hangar is not an average hangar, right?" "You are right, it is the family hangar." He sighed in a very human way."Erica, my father did not disclose much to me either. He is indeed my father, but he is Dai Than. Dai fathers are not the same as human fathers. He is also the Tar of the mightiest clan, what is the Tar comes before all and anything." I did not interrupt him with questions and as he was done, I said."You are my friend, Har-Hi and I will heed the summons of your father, whatever occurs will occur." "I must ask you to honor one more request, please wear this." He held out something folded and red. "My mother sends you a face veil and head scarf. We made much progress, but an unveiled female aboard the Exer-Hi will not be seen anytime soon." Now it was my turn to sigh."Your father does know I changed right?" "Yes, I told you he does." The face veil was made of fine semi-translucent material, framed by small decorative metal discs that covered much of my face and the rest was framed by a red scarf of soft fabric. I did not see much of the Exer-Hi from the outside as I had dressed myself according to Har-Hi's instructions. Not the Union fleet uniform I originally had planned to wear, but the black and purple assassins armor Kai-Do had made for me. I was surprised he had it along. The last time I had seen it was in our Pirate's Den aboard the Tigershark. The moment I was remembered of my ship and the Den, I realized I was homesick and missed my ship more than I had missed Nilfeheim. "What about weapons?" I asked."I assume women are not allowed to have them, right?" "Oh no, wear your blades and guns and use them freely if anyone objects." I frowned."I already killed one Dai of your tribe. I don't want to add more." "Please follow me now, the Tar has been informed about our arrival and he requested our presence." I grunted very unladylike under that face curtain of mine."Just like the last time, when they called me before the queen of Sares." --""-- I had seen many hangars before. Most lately the truly immense hangars of the Queen's battleship,but they were utilitarian. This reminded me more of the entrance to an exotic palace. I counted twenty ships of destroyer size parked to the left and right of a broad strip made of dark red metal. The distant walls were curved and richly adorned and decorated with painted scenes, and gilded columns and metal framework in red and more gold. It was a reddish, almost coppery gold and polished to a high shine. If it weren't for the walls that united at the apex of a distant ceiling full of brilliant lights one could believe to be outside on a planet surface. An enormous flight of stairs, at least a hundred meters wide leading four steps up to a column framed antique looking round gate or door. Huge pistons whistled in a deep machine sound, pushing articulate arms and by doing so rolling the twenty-meter wide door seal off the entrance. Armed Dai warriors appeared and flanked that huge door on each side. Har-Hi walking next to me."I know it is a little on the bombastic side, but this hangar is as old as the Mother we are in." "How old is this ship?" I asked. "She was given ton the first Tar of the Hi clan five thousand Maga-Nutho after the destruction of Thana Shoo. Or in Union time, about 25,000 years ago." "Impressive." We mounted the steps and passed the open gate. The warriors standing honor guard crossed their forearms before their chest and bowed their heads as Har-Hi walked past. One older looking warrior fell in walking on his side."The Kar is waiting in the hall of council, Juth-Ni-Hi." "This is where we go then, Moktr-No-Hi." The man increased his walking speed and fell in next to Har-Hi."Is it wise to have a Terran human wear an old Do suit? Some young warrior may be enticed to teach that female a lesson pretending to be a Do assassin after the TAR has spoken to you." Har-Hi actually laughed."Moktr, my old fight master, this not an old suit. It was made by Kai-Do for her." The old Dai who apparently was one of Har-Hi's trainers gave me a puzzled look. I was not sure how much Har-Hi could actually see of my face but I too was puzzled. Apparently, I did not know as much about the Dai culture as I thought I did. According to Har-Hi and Kai-Do himself, the Do tribe and all its members were Okthi and thus a Dai was prohibited to interact or talk to an Okthi, other than perhaps killing the Okthi. Yet Har-Hi mentioned Kai-Do and the only reaction was surprise and some sort of thinly veiled respect. Thinking about thin veils, I was certainly very comfortable with my life now, living as a woman, but I was certainly not a meek or demure damsel. While I didn't mind the leather mask I wore as Black Velvet, the veil I had before my face was an entirely different story. I only wore it to honor Har-Hi, but to say that I was in a chipper mood was overstating the state of my emotions considerably. It didn't help that I was here on the summons of an obviously powerful ruler and had no idea what he wanted from me. Har-Hi had no psionic powers he or I were aware off, but we long learned to understand each other on that level where friendship was almost as good as those psionics. He gave me a glance from the side as we walked through tall corridors of the same antique gilded flair as the hangar we had left. "I am sorry, Erica." "It's not you Har-Hi. It is the situation if there is one thing I truly hate its situations I have no control about and do not know what awaits me." "That and perhaps unfair situations." He said with a smirk."And this one is unfair to you, I know." "What a friend would I be not being by your side. So let's get this over with and then we travel to Richter 4. I think I am already institutionalized, without the fleet and my ship I feel forlorn." The old man said."You should not talk like this to the Prince of princes and the Champion of Thana Shoo, no matter who you are you are still a woman and aboard the Exer-Hi." Before I could say something, Har-Hi had one of his swords out and its razor sharp edge at the throat of the old Dai."Moktr-No-Hi this is my friend and my captain. Not the Exer-Hi, not you or the Tar exceed her importance to me. You have been my master while I was Dai alone, I am now Luitenant Hi of the United Stars Spatial Navy. I am beyond you in skills, a master you are by honor and name not by skills. Know that I saved your honor, as she is beyond me." To me he said."I apologize for all my tribe, Captain. I had not foreseen this level of encrusted old notions." He returned his blade and added."Moktr-No-Hi, she is above all an honored guest summoned as such by the Tar. I will tell him of your conduct and see if you want to draw your blade against the Tar!" More Dai joined us, they all armed and looking more like noble knights than pirates, they also made me remain quiet for Har-Hi's sake. If he would not have been here, I would be dead but not after cutting off some of that crusted notion along with ears, arms, and necks. A precious and incredibly expensive double door, big enough to accept five Fangsnappers walking side by side and high enough for a full grown Lordor. The door was framed in that dark reddish gold and appeared to be made of red lacquered wood polished to a mirror shine. The door was guarded by shrouded Dai Warriors, all carrying the same swords as Har-Hi across their backs, but also holding Alti-Karr throwers at the ready. To my surprise, I noticed six Orc-Oghr in Dai Than leather and the Hi glyph on their harness and their capes. Har-Hi said while the door was pushed open manually by more Orc-Oghr from the inside. "Remember I think I told you, Dai is the race. Dai Than are warriors with their honor intact. No outsider can ever become a Dai as it is as impossible as me becoming Nul, but an outsider can become Dai Than. Some members of other species do fight and live with us Dai and some rise to great fame and may be honored." The door was now all the way open and Har-Hi motioned me to follow him."This is the Hall of Council." He explained."It is used by the Tar in times of war, distress but also to welcome honored guests." The hall was in theme and spirit actually somewhat similar to our Pirate's Den. Of course, it was humongous and there were no loose piles of treasure, but there was a big rectangular table, chairs, and braziers with bowls of open fire. There were tapestries and weapon racks as well as a collection of armor suits, Dai antiques, and artwork. There was a large viewport, the local sun, and deep space beyond. The hall-like room was occupied by about fifty Dai or so, at the head of the table stood a tall man in an elaborately decorated leather armor. That he was the center of it all was instantly clear. He was also unquestionably Har-Hi's father. The similarities in their features were too great to be a coincidence. I whispered."What do I do? Curtsey, crawl or something like that?" Har-Hi did not answer as the Tar raised his right hand."My son and important guest have arrived. All but them, leave now!" There was no argument, no hesitation they all filed past us and out the still open door, but there were a few hostile gazes clearly directed at me. The huge door closed and we were alone with the Dai Tribe leader and Har-Hi's father. He walked up to us, hugged and welcomed his son in a fatherly manner and then looked at me."You are Erica now, but we have met before." I curtsied. "Indeed, your highness. At the Diamond ball on Pluribus, about three years ago." "Thank you for heeding my summon. You may, of course, remove your veil." I did. "I go wherever my friend asks me to go." "Your... your decision to alter or change your gender is rare but not unheard of among Dai. We are removed by millions of years, but Terrans, Dai, Sarans, Saresii, and all humans share the same origin." I was not sure if he wanted me to say anything, but he did pause so I said."This appears to be the case indeed." "Har-Hi has told me about you. As a Juth-Ni I respect his opinion, as a Dai with his honor intact I do not question his words and as my beloved son, I value it before all else. He praised you as warrior unrivaled, as a friend unequaled. He speaks with great pride and love about you. When we met the last time I wanted to elevate you into my tribe as Har-Hi's brother. Then I wanted you to become his mate as I heard of your change, but he has chosen another female and I hear so have you." My chin dropped and my cheeks flushed."His...mate?" Har-Hi coughed but did not say anything. His father nodded."You are female now and he is male, however, as he demanded to be the male of a singular union and his heart chose no less but the princess of the Saran empire. I decided to make you his sister and you may wear the Hi glyph." "What an honor, indeed." "No honor is given to a female in all but one circumstance. The last Laro-Gy of the Okthi tribe known as the Do has declared you Laro. A woman can not become Okthi because she has no honor to lose." I wanted to tell him a thing or two about that, but I bit my tongue and kept quiet for Har-Hi's sake. This would be over soon anyway, or so I hoped. He was as stern and serious with a hefty helping of Dai haughtiness, much more than Har-Hi ever was, but I was almost certain there was an almost invisible smile reaching his eyes."She is a feisty one, your captain is she not?" He had spoken to his son. Har-Hi had fewer inhibitions to show his smile."Father, she fought in the death arena, bare feet killing Togar and a terrifying beast of Green Hell. She broke the neck of a Xandrao just to start on the top of things. Father, not our mighty Exer-Hi, not any of our mothers none of our tribes hold a woman of her equal or a warrior should she ever choose to reverse her decision." "I have seen the recording of the arena fight, my son. I spoke to the Eternal warrior, to Admiral McElligott and to Kai-Do who trained and sparred with her almost every day on your journey back." Again my cheeks blushed and I actually wished I had not taken of that silly veil."I am sure there are..." "Yet you deflected a thrown Alti-Karr and killed Wut-Hi, while he had become Okthi and lost all honor, he was a Dai warrior of renown skills." Har-Hi's smile grew wider."He does have a point." The Tribe leader gestured to the table."Come and sit, I have Thill served or whatever other refreshments you desire, while we speak of Thana Shoo and the reason I hoped you would heed my summon." Har-Hi said as he sat down."I am sorry, father my taste for Thill has been lost forever. I prefer Holsteiner or similar beer." His father laughed."It is traditional to offer Thill, but you are right. My thirst can no longer be quenched by Thill. I had the fortune to drink with the Eternal Warrior." --""-- While the USE Helicidae was an unarmed transport crewed with Science Corps personnel and not Union Fleet, her destruction and the urgent calls for assistance from the outpost on Carabis Green caused a sector alert. The closest Union Fleet assets were at Mildrus Edge, a Union world and system with a small Union Fleet outpost 673 light years distant. Then USS Parser and the USS Fencer, both old Harrow class destroyers were dispatched first. While the USS Gromsmaro a full-size Akuna class battleship of the 47th Fleet, Spinward Frontier group was also dispatched as the closest heavy unit. The Harrow destroyers arrived 11 days after the last help and assistance calls. The destroyers found the research base completely obliterated. The only survivor a Takkian who was able to escape what he called a single Plasma blast from orbit. Of the USE Helicidae, only a few molten fragments could be located and recovered. --""-- Refreshments had been served and we were once again alone with Har-Hi's father. From behind a tapestry that depicted a space battle in very great detail, a Dai woman appeared. She wore a veil quite similar to the one Har-Hi has given me, but she also carried a long single sword over her back. She moved gracefully, her jewelry and metal adornments made a faint jingling sound. "My son, you have returned to your home. Alii-Hi rejoices to see you." Har-Hi's voice was not very emotional."Greetings to you, Alii-Hi who is my mother." He then pointed at me."Alii-Hi, this is Erica Olafson." "A Terran human in a Do tribe suit?" "Yes mother, Kar-Hi has made it for her and declared her Laro." The Dai leader spoke in a commanding tone."First of my wives, please find a seat so we may speak of important matters." She did sit down and said."A new age sure will dawn." The tribe leader nodded slowly and then begun. "The time of Thana Shoo is soon upon us. The call has been issued and our hearts received it. We are not Okthi. Truth has been spoken from the mouth of one I can not mention as he is Okthi. Only the Pale Ones can declare it and if they do, hearts go dark and die. The old ones who guard our shrines have heard the summon and the Pale Ones have summoned all Dai and Dai Than to our holiest of places." I kept silent even though I wondered what my role was in all of this. Did he think I could give Har-Hi some sort of release so he could go? Har-Hi hung on the lips of his father as if every word was filled with the deepest meaning. Tar Kar-Hi kept on."Only Dai, and for the first time in over 200 meetings Dai Than are summoned." He pointed with his flat hand to Har-Hi and then to me."My son and you have uncovered great evil, done by Cam Elf-Na. We have the accounts of many Dai that languished in Karthanian captivity, but this is not enough. The eyes and ears of the Pale Ones will not listen to the accounts or accusations unless they come from a Than. The crimes and evil are so great it is unthinkable for any Dai to be committed by a Cam, who is at the verge to become a Tar or even a Patr-Tar." I only understood part of it. I only now learned that both Cam and Tar were titles and not names, but their meaning eluded me. Har-Hi held up his hand."Father, Erica knows more than most about the Dai. She speaks our language, she reads glyphs and she fights with blades most skilled, but many aspects of the Dai are still unknown to her." He nodded and Har-Hi explained. Leaders of tribes receive the leader syllable and glyph giving them unchallenged power over all who are in the same tribe. There are seven such syllables. The first is Nun and bestowed by the Pale Ones upon a Dai who gathered enough resources, riches, and families; who demonstrated leadership and has the blessing of at least three tribe leaders. Upon receiving the Nun syllable, a new clan is born and a mother is gifted. On the other end is the Tar. A leader of the largest clan, honored by thousand other clan leaders and with a long history of wise leadership decisions will receive the Tar syllable and glyph. Only four such leaders existed until the last meeting when Tar Bas-Co joined his remaining clan with ours and became a Hi. In all our history only one Patr-Tar has ever risen from all Dai, that was over 50,000 standard years ago. A Patr-Tar is no longer a tribe leader but a leader of at least 1000 tribes." Har-Hi's father nodded again."My son knows it well indeed. I and many tribal leaders believe this is the goal of Cam Elf-Na. If he can demonstrate to the Pale Ones, leadership over a thousand or more tribes and show a history of wise and true leadership they might declare him to be Patr-Tar. If he accomplishes that, he will be able to access the Infa-ki-mar, the living heart of all that is Dai, his dominion over the Dai will then be complete." I never met or seen this Cam Elf-Na, but from all, I heard this seemed to be a good goal for a megalomaniac like him. However, to me it made not all that much sense because if this was indeed his declared goal, why selling Dai to slavery and being the instrument of the destruction of other tribes. I could also not, for the hell of it figure out where I was fitting in. While we were still on our quest, I wanted to fly to Thana Shoo simply to help my friend Har-Hi, not even knowing how I could accomplish that. But now it had become a Dai affair and I was on leave without a ship and next to nil ideas what this was really about. Tar Kar-Hi motioned to my empty beer glass."You drink like a warrior and I know your heart is that of a warrior so speak Erica Olafson." "I have little to say, Tar Kar-Hi. The Dai are still a mystery to me and that it is so has become clear since Har-Hi has picked me up. I personally have never spoken or seen this Cam Elf-Na. I do not know what motivates him or what it entails to be a Patr, but if I ignore all the Dai reasons I know little about, his conduct does not make much sense unless he is acting for someone else. Someone perhaps more powerful than the Dai or at least pretending to be. It just feels there is some other entity some other motivator at play. Perhaps someone is seeking dominion over the Dai and uses Cam Elf-Na as a puppet." Tar Kar-Hi shifted a little in his seat."That is the opinion of the human I respect more than any other. You may not know me, but I am becoming a Union citizen. On the outset and to the Universe I made that decision for my clan first and foremost, but in my own heart, I was Dai first. This notion is fading fast. I am taking Union classes and soon will be more than a resident, and join my son and millions of Dai who made that decision. As a Union citizen all the scheming of Cam Elf-Na mean little, I have seen our Union for what it really is, a mighty giant, and that Union voice in my chest grows stronger and says to me. What of Cam Elf-Na? What of the tribes that not followed? My Dai are safe and fed. They do not need to pirate and plunder others to survive. A hundred diseases that ravished the Dai race are identified and are curable. Yet the call came from Thana Shoo and my Dai soul is hearing it, my son utterly dedicated to you and the Union Fleet has heard it, without knowing and lamented the fate of the Dai. He found open ears and an open heart in you and now so do I." "I promised Har-Hi that I do whatever I can, but that was when I had a ship and a formidable crew. I have no plan, no answers if that is why I am here." "No, Erica you here because I want you to come with us to Thana Shoo. You are Laro and if you add your voice to that of the Champion of Thana Shoo, the Pale Ones will listen, as your words have the weight of a thousand." "I thought only Dai Than go to Thana Shoo?" "You are Dai Than. Kai-Do has declared you Laro and I have made you Hi." "I do whatever I can, but neither Har-Hi nor I am are masters of our time. We got to be at Richter Base in less than five months. Also, what in Loki's name is Laro?" "We should be back in less time than that, besides the Eternal Warrior has given his blessing pending your voluntary participation." Har-Hi's mother spoke for the first time since she was sitting at the table."Alii-Hi knows. Laro is the highest level a Dai Assassin can attain. It is equal in meaning of Juth. A man loses all honor because Assassination is not the way of a warrior, but a woman has no honor to lose so she may rise to that level and is not Okthi." "You Dai seriously need to work on that. Women can be honored, have honor and can lose it. If your brand of honor excludes half of your society it is a declared and not an earned honor. The declared one you can stick up your... well you know where. There are females, males, beings with three and with no gender in this Union and in my crew. They all earned my respect and deserve the honors they earned." Tar Kar-Hi spread his hands."Yet I know you understand, coming from a world with a culture as rigid as ours. Changes will occur, but they must occur slowly and erase old traditions with new ones. A forceful change will cause much resentment and might cause a reversal instead of an improvement." "I see why you are the leader indeed. So what is it I have to do on Thana Shoo. I might be Laro and all that but what do I need to know as a Hi?" --""-- Category:Stories